yntheriafandomcom-20200214-history
True Dragons
True Dragons are great beings of immense strength and power. Capable of reaching enormous sizes, amassing mountains of treasure for their hoards and living for thousands of years, it is little wonder some humanoid races choose to worship these creatures as gods. Physiology Dragon bodies range in shape from serpentine to stocky. Some have great wings, while others do not--as creatures of magic their forms are incredibly malleable, although dragons of the same lineage tend to share similar features. One thing all dragons seem to have in common however is size, all adult dragons are large, and older dragons can grow to colossal proportions. Their scales are as hard as steel, and their teeth and claws are as sharp as blades. Additionally, each dragon has the magical ability to breathe a certain kind of energy from their mouths. On Yntheria, there are several dragon lineages, each with a unique scale colors and breath weapons, and due to the breeding of lineages over thousands of years, it is impossible to say what energy a dragon breathes just by looking at it. This power can come at a price, however, as many dragon lineages have also inherited weaknesses to certain energy types. Dragons who whish to live long learn to keep any energy weakness they may have a secret. Nature Dragons are almost universally proud creatures, with keen strategic minds and fickle temperaments. They are notoriously susceptible to flattery, however, and can usually be won over with appeals to their egos--if only temporarily. Diet Dragons are thaumavores: they feed off of magical energies, and as such tend to roost along ley-lines or around nexuses of magical energy. This being said, many dragons (especially evil ones) share a keen predatory instinct, and will happily eat any living creature they can catch. Habitat Dragons roost in a variety of environments according to their lineage, and preferences. However, nearly all dragons build themselves a lair which becomes a reservoir for their magic. These lairs generally cover large areas and feature defenses crafted by draconic intellect. Dragons can use the magic of their lairs to produce a variety of spell effects to keep intruders at bay, or lay waste to those who would oppose them. If one must fight a dragon, it is never recommended to fight them in their lairs, for there, they are most powerful. Dragons of Legend During their travels, the party has heard legends of several of these fearsome beast, some living, some dead. They have encountered only one such Dragon, Snapjaw, whose help they sought for information on how to destroy Kathax. Kalatorious A Bel'Kethian dragon of massive size and tremendous strength who took possession and control of Bel'Keth from the shining lord Texxal sometime in the Age of the Ankheg. He is said to have breathed fire and lightning and had golden scales. Frostmaw Snapjaw Velardakothren An ancient dragon, and guardian of the Shay-Ellirian city of Velarda, before he went mad and reduced Velarda to rubble. He is said to have had golden scales.